Mhina
: “''What if they don't even like me?” —Mhina '''Mhina' is a teenage male Leopon who is the son of Ajani and Ayo, the brother of Tatu and Kicheko, and the adopted father of Uhuro, Kabili, Malkia, Ushindi and Uzima. He is the leader of his Mhina's Leap. Appearance Older Cub/Early Teen Mhina has a pale tannish brown coat, lighter tan muzzle and underbelly and light sky blue eyes. A mask of dark fur rises from his muzzle. He has a Diamond mark on his Chest. His rosettes are light tan color outlined in a darker tan. He has Light tan colored paws, a red nose and two white sharp fangs. Late Teenager/Young Adult As an teenager, mhina is more stocky, well-built. His fur color is the same as his younger appearance. He has a scar on his right eye. Adult As an adult mhina becomes a tall leopon and is noticeably larger than his fellow leopons, having gained his father's build but mother's slenderness. Personality Mhina is a normally a friendly leopon and tries to be brave, but his timid nature proves otherwise. However, he is a good companion to be around. He is intelligent and has excellent photographic memory. Naturally creative, he takes pride in his work and loves showing off. Mhina is a very proud and confident Leopon, not holding back to speak what he truly thinks about something. While with the other members of the lion guard, Mhina is a fierce fighter and will bravely take on adversaries. He is also a jokester, as he seems to harbor the strongest sense of humor within the lion guard. Mhina will also tries to pull pranks them from time to time, often using his abilities to shape-shift into others for fun. Despite this, Mhina's got a good heart and will go to great lengths for his friends, not backing down no matter what. He is terribly frightened of whether the pride Landers will accept him, because of the way he looks. History Backstory Coming Soon Tales Of Mhina At the South Lands Palace, five lion cubs; Malka,Tojo, Kula, Kopa and Chumvi were gathered around there adopted father, Mhina, who was telling them stories of his adventures when he was a cub. At first he told them that the only adventure he had is when he came to the pride lands. But Jasiri and the lion guard disagree with him. While they tryed to remind him about the adventure, mhina keeps trying to refused to listen to them and fuli shouted him for that telling him to let them finish on what they was trying to say. Mhina told him that he don't think that that's the kind of story he should be telling the cubs. Mhina glanced at Kion, who gave him his usual nod of approval. Mhina turned back to the cubs and Tells Them the story. After he escaped from Kucha, Mhina began searching for a Place to rest. Where he meets up with Kion and the lion guard, they didn't get along at first because they thought that he was sent there by Kucha to cause some Trouble, but after a while, they started to get along. Legends of the Lion guard Protectors of the Pride Lands In The Legend of the Pride lands, Kion and Jasiri rescue Mhina along with Hafsa's Clan. The lion guard goes to a temporarily safe location where Mhina rests and his injuries are tended to by Mlinzi. In Journey to Leopon plains In Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Mhina first appears during Amira's Wedding. Later, after kion asked Hafsa and her clan to help him fight slash. Jasiri tells him that she knows someone else that can him. And Leads the lion guard to his tree in Mwituni Oasis where he was seen laying down. When Kion Greets them, Mhina was skeptical of Kion's calling. However with convincing from his leap mhina agreed to help them out, Although he was still skeptical. After losing their first battle against Slash's Army. Kion and his army went to go train up for the next fight. While training, Nguruma went to go to the watering hole to get something to drink. Where he gets attacked by Slash. Hearing a loud roar the army raced over to see what's happening. Before they got there slash has already left. Once there Kion and his army was horrified to see Nguruma surrounded by vultures, bleeding and barely moving. In anger Kion uses the roar and blast the vultures away. He then ran over to Nguruma and hugged him while bursting into tears. His sister kiara and brother in law kovu try's to comfort him while in tears Themselves. Fikiri tells them to take him to the Tree of Life so they can heal and so they begin their journey to the tree. (More Coming Soon) Quotes : "G'day, Mate. The Names Mhina" :: -Mhina introduction : "As you can see, Leopon Plains is home to every kind of habitat." :: -Mhina : Amali':' "Scar's Army is in the Pride Lands, Kion has sent me to warn you." :: Mhina':' "Scar!" (looks in the distance and to self) I hope kion is doing alright..." :: — Mhina learning through Amali about Scar's army. Family * Ajani (father) * Ayo (mother) * Tatu (sister) * Kicheko (Brother) * Marali (maternal aunt) * Patch (paternal uncle) * Kion (Mate) * Uhuro, Ushindi and Kabili (Adoptive Sons) * Malkia and Uzima (Adoptive Daughters) * Tojo and Leta (Cousins) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Members of the Kogsi Pride Category:Members of Simba's Pride Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Leaders Category:Leopons Category:Hybrids Category:Lovers Category:Siblings Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Characters Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Characters